


Chocolatier 2.0

by Puniyo



Series: Chocolatier [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I'm a sinner x5, M/M, games are dangerous, pretty tame, still chocolate, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: Yuzuru wants to play. Javier complies with his wishes.





	Chocolatier 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of this series! Chocolate-san is becoming more of a cameo than a honorable guest :P  
> This series is a product of my own imagination and does not reflect the real life of the people involved. That's why it is called fanFICTION.

\- ‘Are you sleeping early today? I heard Jeff saying he wants to go through the choreography again right in the morning.’

They had just arrived back at their hotel room, exhausted from their first show in Makuhari. They even skipped Stephane Lambiel’s dinner invitation and simply grabbed a couple of onigiris from a convenience store near the hotel.

\- ‘I’m not sleepy yet.’ – He had sat on the floor next to a pile of magazines he promised he would sign for Oda’s friends (and his wife) while his hands rummaged through the white plastic bag, his stomach growling a little too loud.

The other skater sat in front of him and almost missed the rice ball missile that the flew in his direction, hitting his chest first before landing in his own lap. The younger man laughed.

\- ‘Hey, don’t play with food.’ – He was also laughing though, for his own slow reflexes. He quickly unwrapped the triangle enveloped in seaweed and took a large bite, the tuna mayonnaise filling delighting his taste buds. Mayonnaise was creamier in Japan. Rice had a better texture in Japan. Even seaweed was crispier in Japan. Maybe food tasted better in Japan. Except for _coffee_.

\- ‘Sorry.’ – He continued searching through the different snacks they had brought earlier (which would all be sweet treats had his partner not stopped him from filling the shopping basket with only ice-cream and packets of mochi of different flavors), and finally found what he was looking for – his chocolate pudding. He hastily opened the lid and buried the wooden spoon deep, scooping both the brown custard and the caramel syrup that lay on the bottom. The cocoa flavor was _intense_ , just the way he liked, and he momentarily closed his eyes, sucking gently on the spoon to make sure all his tongue could take advantage of the cold dessert.

The other skater could not help but stare at the blissful expression in front of him and how the other man’s Adam’s apple moved slightly each time he swallowed a little of the pudding. He also noticed how his lips would be smeared with caramel and each time it threatened to drip down his chin, his fingers would arrive first and he proceeded to lick them.

Just like a child. But a child would not have the power to hold his gaze. Or to send small electric shocks down to his pants each time that pink tongue licked the spoon, or the finger, or…

The younger skater could not help but continue teasing his partner, aware that his gestures were never innocent to begin with. That was what he deserved for the hand that lingered too long on his waist on their finale performance, and when he shamelessly patted his buttocks perfectly shaped by the usual black tight pants, _even_ Shoma directed a questioning look at them.

\- ‘Javi, let’s play.’ – His chocolate pudding was almost finished.

\- ‘The game from yesterday?’ – The Spanish skater woke from the trance and took a gulp of the Yuzu-flavored soda he had chosen at the convenience store.

\- ‘No.’ – And Yuzuru materialized a deck of cards from his pocket. How it got there in the first place, Javier had no idea.

\- ‘Cards? – He picked the first card on top. It was a Joker. – ‘What do you have in mind?’

\- ‘Poker.’ – The Japanese skater discarded the other Joker and shuffled the cards with impressive speed.

\- ‘This is not Shogi, Yuzu.’ – The older man was still a little perplexed by his partner’s choice of game. He did not doubt about his skills on the ice, but he had never seen him play games that did not involve his console.

\- ‘I know. But this will be fun. For _you_ and for _me_.’

\- ‘A game of poker?’

Yuzuru smiled as he gave five cards to Javier. A smile that quickly evolved into a smirk. – ‘Yes. _Strip Poker_.’

***_***_***_***_***_***_***_

\- ‘Yuzu, if I were you, I would give up.’

\- ‘I’m not the one wearing _only_ boxers.’

True. Javier’s T-shirt and sweatpants were discarded somewhere in the room by the way he had thrown them away from his last two consecutive losses. In the beginning, it had been Yuzuru the one who was losing. But his _ANA_ jacket, as well as his training gear, were neatly folded next to him. He had taken his time to deliberately remove each piece he had worn, to dishevel his hair, to seductively bend in ways that would give the Spanish skater the best view of his ass. Everything done with a slight blush on his cheeks but each movement bolder than the previous one. And now he wore _only_ his black dance belt. And it contributed to the older man’s losing streak. He started to believe that Yuzuru was, actually, _not_ that inexperienced at Poker and maybe, _maybe_ , he had lost on purpose.

\- ‘Let’s make a bet, Javi.’

\- ‘A bet?’

\- ‘Yes. I want you to _suck me_ if you lose.’

Javier Fernandez laughed at those words. He wasn’t going to lose this round, not with the hand he had.

\- ‘And if I win?’

Yuzuru Hanyu showed his five cards to his opponent. He had a spade straight flush.

\- ‘I will let you _fuck me_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Who's going to win the game? :P


End file.
